


Hero Journal No. 14

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Dabi is Todoroki Touya, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Given the fact that Kurogiri's quirk is artificial, a combination of multiple powers, and thus the limits are not known, a severely injured Midoriya Izuku can fall through a portal opening up over New York City, 200 years in the past, during Spider-Man's nightly patrol.This fic is on an indefinite hiatus and is likely to not be continued
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 136





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind that this is the author's first ever fic, and they had no idea how the fandom nor writing fics worked at the time, so it's _very bad_.

A short teenaged boy ran through a dense, dark forest. He had curly green hair, large green eyes, and small black freckles dotted on his cheeks. You'd think him innocent, until you looked closer. His left eye was injured, his arms were bent behind him, and he was covered in scrapes. His shirt had been completely torn off, and his blue shorts hadn't fared much better. What looked like green electricity flew off of his chiseled body as he sprinted through the trees, searching. 

'Kacchan and Shochan went second in the test of courage,' he thought. 'If they didn't go back to camp yet, then they might still be around here.' He looked up, and gasped. A dark, ghostly claw was rushing toward him. He tried to jump back, but felt pain throughout his body.

He had injured himself when he tried to defend a young boy named Koda from a villain. He had overused his own quirk in the process, destroying his body. The villain he'd fought had said something about himself being a decoy to lure the greenette into injury.

He prepared for the attack, grimacing and closing his eyes.

When he opened his eyes again, he saw a not unwelcome sight. He was wrapped in the 'arm' of one of his classmates, who had pulled him out of the way of the dark shadow. The newcomer was tall, wore a blue mask covering his mouth and neck, and had long white hair covering one of his eyes. He wore a white tank top, and camouflage-patterned pants. His 'arms' were more like tentacles. 3 arms sprouted from each of his shoulders, connected by a thin piece of skin and ending in nubs. One of said nubs was dripping blood.

The teen gasped. "Shoji, what happened?!" he said, voice cracking in concern for his surprisingly younger friend.

"With those injuries," Shoji said, breathing heavily, "You should be laid up in bed recoverin’. But you wanna save your friends. No matter the cost."

"That thing just now, wait. Don't tell me..."

"Yeah. If we wanna get through here, we'll have to face Dark Shadow first." The two looked into the trees. There, they saw a huge black ghostly crow, with enormous claws and huge red eyes. Inside the beast was another classmate of theirs. He had a crow's head, and wore black clothing. His face was scrunched up in pain, sweating, as he tried to maintain control over the beast. The monster, named Dark Shadow, was the bird boy's sentient quirk. It let out a huge roar.

"Stay away from me! You'll die!" the bird boy cried out. The teen in Shoji's arms gasped. 

"Tokoyami, no!" he screamed. As the monster raged on, smashing trees and such, he spoke to Shoji. "But... how did he get this way?"

"Keep it down," Shoji stated. "After Mandalay told us what was happening and that we shouldn't engage, we were both on high alert. Still, one of the villains got the drop on us. I hid in the bushes, and tried to cover Tokoyami, even though one of my arms was cut off."

"Really?" asked the concerned teen.

"It looks bad, but it's not like it's lost forever. My Dupli-Arms are capable of making duplicates upon duplicates. One of those was cut off. Thing is, he couldn't stand seeing me injured like that. The quirk he had been suppressing began to rage and take over."

"The darker it is, the less control Tokoyami has," the greenette added. "I had no idea his quirk could explode like this."

"It's probably fueled by his righteous indignation and regret. He tried to hold it back, but they made it wilder." Shoji stepped back, and crunched a stick. Dark Shadow's eyes widened, and it swiped at the boy. He sprang back, narrowly avoiding the blow. "It started lunging at any sound or movement, a beast lashing out with indiscriminate attacks."

"Forget about me!" Tokoyami grunted as his quirk snapped several trees in half. "Go! Find our classmates. Help them instead." He called to the beast. "Stop this! Calm down, Dark Shadow!"

"His quirk has a weakness to light," Shoji murmured. "If we can lead them to a fire or back to camp, we can contain it. Midoriya. I know this is strange circumstances, but I can't just leave a suffering friend behind. You forced your broken body to get you here because you were worried about Bakugou and Todoroki. If you still wanna save them, I'll distract Dark Shadow for you. And you can run."

"Hold on," Midoriya gasped, "the fire and camp are both pretty far away. You'll be in danger if he--" Dark Shadow launched a claw at the two, causing Shoji to have to jump again. 

"I know that," Shoji grunted, "But to save people you have to take risks. That's what makes a hero, a hero." He landed behind a tree. "Will you stay with me and help Tokoyami? Or will you rush to your boyfriend's side? You have to make a choice. Right now.”

Midoriya slowly blinked. As he opened his eyes, he adopted a fierce expression. “I already have,” he said.

————

A gruesome sight was held aloft in the air. A green full-body straight-jacket was wrapped around a deranged looking man with crazed eyes and long, blade-like teeth. His teeth held him high above the trees, looking down at the forest floor. “Fleeeeesh. Pieces of meeeeeaat!” he screeched, his voice low and rough. “FLEEEESSSH!” he yelled again, as his ‘teeth’ grew from his mouth, projectiling themselves towards the ground. Suddenly, a huge wall of ice was thrown, blocking the man’s progress.

The knives stabbed through the ice, nearly hitting someone inside. The ‘someone’ was a tall, thin teen with long red and white hair, split down the middle. On his left, he had a stark blue eye and an old burn scar covering it. On his right, a soft brown eye. The white-haired side had small patches of ice all over his face, as well. He wore a blue jacket over a white t-shirt, and black jeans. He was carrying a ginger-haired boy, who lay unconscious. 

“Teeth attacks? Seriously?” growled another boy. He had a poof of blonde hair, spiking out everywhere. It made him look like a pomeranian. His red eyes held a cocky, menacing look. He wore a black polo and pants. “It’s time to blast this freak with everything I’ve got!

“You can’t!” called the peppermint. 

“If the trees burn, just cover them with ice, stupid!”

“A big explosion will impair my vision, though. I may not be able to see the fire. And how are you gonna get close to him anyway?”

The Pomeranian growled. Suddenly, a huge crash sounded from behind them. They turned, and saw a huge cloud of destruction rushing towards them. The teeth villain turned towards the sound as well. 

“There! I see ice! They’re fighting!” a high-pitched voice called from the trees in front of them.

As the three looked at the forest, Shoji came rushing out with Midoriya in his arms, Dark Shadow rushing behind them.

“Bakugou! Todoroki!” Shoji yelled, a scared look on his face. “One of you, give us some light! “

The villain’s teeth expanded with renewal. “More FLEEEEEESH!” His blades rushed towards the group, but Dark Shadow stopped the man. It jumped on top of him, its red eyes glowing. Tokoyami gave out another cry as the peppermint and Pomeranian gasped. 

“Kacchan!” called Midoriya. The peppermint, Todoroki, felt a twinge of jealousy as he called for the other boy instead of himself, but thought against it. Katsuki Bakugou was Izuku’s best friend in elementary, though they had a falling out for a while. The villains were after Bakugou as they thought he would make a great villain, and Midoriya must have been terrified for Bakugou’s safety.

“Izuku and Shoji,” Todoroki said calmly, “And… is that Tokoyami?” 'Is… is Izuku... hurt? Shoji’s carrying him! His arms look totaled, and… is he squinting?' Todoroki thought, his mind betraying his calm demeanor.

He and Bakugou stared at the Dark Shadow as it raged and roared. It landed on top of the villain, and continued to destroy the forest. One of Shoji’s Dupli-Arms rushed over to meet the two, a mouth on its end. 

“We need some light now! He’s out of control!” said the arm.

“He’s attacking blindly. I’ll use my fire,” Todoroki said. He set the ginger boy on his back down gently.

“Not so fast.” Bakugou put a hand out to stop Todoroki.

“Flesh. Slabs of meat,” the villain screeched, rising from the ground. No good. Can’t allow it. I’m the one that gets to slice them open. Don’t steal from me!” He shot his blades out once again, but to no avail. Dark Shadow stopped his blades and wrapped around him. 

“You don’t matter. Insignificant bug!” The monster squeezed, and snapped the man’s teeth. 

“Now, finish him,” Bakugou growled.

Dark Shadow roared, and slammed the man into a tree. “Not enough! It’s not enough!” it screeched. It dove onto the teens, but then mewled. Flames and explosions drove it back, and it shrank back into Tokoyami. He fell to his knees, panting and sweating.

“And once again, I’m a terrible matchup for you, bird boy,” said Bakugou.

“Thanks. You saved me,” Tokoyami whispered.

Todoroki looked at him, and then at the collapsed figure under the tree. “We could barely defend against that guy, but you beat him instantly.”

Shoji walked over to Todoroki, holding Midoriya. “Do you want to take him?” he asked.

“Of course,” the peppermint said. He set the ginger boy on the ground. Shoji unwrapped Midoriya, and the greenette wobbled over to Todoroki. The smaller boy put his arm around the hot pocket, leaning on him for support. Shoji bent down, and picked up the boy.

“Hey, Shochan,” the greenette said, wincing.

“Izuku. How hurt are you?” Todoroki asked gently. 

“Pretty bad. I overused my quirk again.” 

Todoroki sighed. “Of course you did. Who did you save?” 

“Uh, h-how did you know that I did that?” 

“Because I know you, Izuku. That’s just the kind of thing you’d do: put yourself in danger to help even a villain. Who was it? Why did you need to protect them? Who hurt you? Who do I need to kill?” His face darkened with the last question.

“I- Please don’t kill anyone? I was protecting Koda from a villain named Muscular. I think I got him pretty good, I haven’t seen or heard from him since.”

As the two talked, Shoji walked over to Tokoyami.

“My friend. Are you okay? We did what we needed you to,” Shoji said. 

“Shoji. I apologize. You too, Midoriya. I’m still far too immature. Anger consumed me, and I let my quirk take over. The influence of the darkness, combined with my fury, spurred Dark Shadow into a frenzy. Until it got so strong I couldn’t contain it, and I ended up hurting Shoji.” Tokoyami’s voice was wavering. He sounded on the verge of tears. 

Shoji spoke. “We’ll deal with it later.” Tokoyami gasped. “That’s what you’d say if our roles were reversed.” He looked up. Midoriya gave out a small laugh. 

”Okay. I don’t know if you’ve heard Mandalay, but I found out the villains are after Kacchan,” the greenette said.

“Bakugou. Are they trying to kill him? Why?” Tokoyami asked. 

“I’m not sure. But I think we should get to camp. It’s the safest place now, so long as Vlad King and Mr. Aizawa have regrouped there.” As the other members of the party had their conversation, Bakugou looked back and forth. He had an unusual expression of confusion on his face. 

“I understand. So our mission is to get Bakugou back to safety by serving as his protectors,” Tokoyami said. 

The group made a plan of action, best summarized by ‘Let’s go through the woods to get to camp. We can use our quirks to avoid villains.’

“Honestly, with a group like this, we could probably even go up against All Might,” Midoriya said. 

“I’d be fine by myself!” Katsuki shouted. 

“We’ll surround you as we walk,” said Todoroki.

“I don’t need any of your protection, dammit!”

“Let’s go,” Shoji said. He started walking into the woods, leading the pack. 

“Don’t ignore me!” called Bakugou.

“Just make sure you keep up,” said Todoroki. He started after Shoji.

“Don’t tell me what to do!” Katuski growled. He reluctantly followed behind the peppermint.

'We’ll get everyone back safely,' Midoriya thought. 'If we can do that, that’s all that matters'.


	2. Chapter 2

The group came up upon Uraraka and Tsuyu. Uraraka, a girl with shoulder-length brown hair, brown eyes, and wearing a pink button-up and blue skirt had pinned one of the villains. 

The villain looked not much older than the hero students, with shaggy blonde buns, yellow eyes, and a tattered sailor uniform. She wore a gas mask, and had a strange contraption that was hooked to a needle inside Uraraka’s leg. It was sucking the blood out of her leg, as the villain’s “Suck, suck. Suck, suck. Suck, suck,” foretold.

Tsuyu was pinned to a tree by her long green hair, blood trickling out of her mouth. She had large green eyes, and an overall frog-like appearance. She wore a long yellow t-shirt that functioned as a dress. 

“Uraraka!” Shoji shouted. 

As the group barged in, Tsuyu yelled, “Quickly, guys! Help her!”

The blonde villain jumped up from under Uraraka and ran into the trees. Midoriya tried to run after her but tripped. Tokoyami helped Tsuyu down from the tree, and Shoji and Todoroki stood and stared.

“There’s too many people here, and I don’t feel like being killed tonight. Toodles,” said the villain. She ran off.

Uraraka stood. “Get her-”

“It’s too dangerous!” Tsuyu said. “We have no idea what kinda quirk she has.” Tokoyami unpinned her hair, and she ran over to Uraraka.

“Who was that girl just now?” Todoroki asked, running up to the group, having gone back to help Izuku. Tsuyu spoke.

“One of the villains. She was crazy.”

“Uraraka. You’re hurt,” Shoji said. 

“It’s not bad, I can still walk fine. You look terrible, though! Is your arm okay?” she asked. 

“I’m fine. I’m glad you’re okay. We can’t stand here and talk. Let’s move.”

“You guys should join our group. Tokoyami, Shoji, Izuku and I are protecting Bakugou from the villains as we head back to camp. We can use all the help we can get,” Todoroki said. 

Tsuyu put a finger to her mouth. “If you’re protecting Bakugou, then,” she and Uraraka exchanged a look, “shouldn’t he be standing here with you guys?” 

“Huh? What are you talking about? He’s right over here, behind u-” Midoriya looked over and saw that Bakugou was, indeed, gone.

“Nice trick, eh?” a voice called from up above them. The five turned. A tall man, wearing a white mask with a strange pattern was standing in a tree, his feet on a branch high up. He wore a yellow coat that reached the top of his white boots, and short red gloves. He held a small silver staff, and had on a black top hat with a tan feather. He tossed a small blue bead up and down in his free hand. 

“I took the lad you’re talking about with my magic.” The group stared. “A talent like his would be squandered were he cast as a hero. His defiant nature caught the eyes of the League. We’ll provide him with a grander stage where he can truly shine.”

“Give him back!” Midoriya yelled.

“‘Give him back’? What an odd thing to say. Bakugou doesn’t belong to anyone. He’s his own person. Don’t be so arrogant.”

“We’ll stop you right now!” Todoroki yelled. Midoriya stepped back as he stomped his foot, and a wave of ice shot towards the villain. The magician jumped away at the last second, holding onto his hat. 

“Why the aggression? We merely wish to show him that there are options besides the fanatical world of heroism he’s drowning in.”

He threw something at the group. They all ducked. While all eyes were down, he put a hand to the struggling Midoriya’s back. The boy disappeared. The magician then shot back up into the air.

“It’s important to choose a path that aligns with your core values, after all.” he called. He landed on another tree. Seeing as how the projectile had been the blue marble he’d been clutching, the group had gotten up. 

“Izuku?” Todoroki said, looking around. 'That thing just now… was it a distraction? He’s snatched two of our strongest classmates without a sound! What power is this?!' “If you’re monologuing because you think you’ve beaten us, you’re mistaken!” He pushed past the others to shout at the man.

“A bad habit of mine,” the magician said. He rubbed another one of the marbles between his fingers. “I was once an entertainer, you know. Taking Midoriya secondly was a bit of improv on my part.” As he moved his hand around, a second marble appeared. “The boy was on the schedule, but it was quite enjoyable watching you all fall to the ground.” 

“You bastard! You can’t have them!” Tokoyami shouted.

“I considered snatching young Tokoyami, as well.” The group gave out a collective gasp. “Moonfish. Our dear ‘blade tooth’. He may not look it, but he’s a dastardly death row devil who’s last appeal was denied. When I saw the avian take him down so easily and violently, I decided he should join our troupe.” Tokoyami looked at his hands, pulled them into fists, and then looked back up to give the magician a death glare. “Alas, I knew Dabi wouldn’t be too happy if I didn’t follow his orders. Maybe another day,” he called, giving out a great sigh. 

Todoroki ran up, and stomped his foot on the ground once more. An enormous wave of ice, even bigger than its predecessors, shot out from his boot. His breath was viewable, and ice crystals covered his face once more.

“Apologies!” the man called out. Todoroki’s eyes widened. The magician was flying through the air once again. “Sleight-of-hand and escapology are my specialties, not combat. I’m not foolish enough to fight hero candidates from UA.” He put a hand up to his ear, and spoke. “Vanguard Action Squad. I’ve acquired our targets. Our little show has officially come to a close. Meet me at the retrieval point in the next five minutes for a final bow.”

All throughout the forest, villains listened to the message. 

“They’re going to take them,” Todoroki whispered. “Our friends.” 

“They can’t!” Uraraka shouted.

“You’re right. We’ll stop them!” Tokoyami yelled. They ran after the magician. 

\------------

Across the camp, two male villains walked side by side. One’s eyes were the same color as Todoroki’s fire side. He had numerous scars all over, held to his face by staples. He had spiky black hair, and a calm demeanor to match the peppermint’s. He wore a black coat, white shirt, and black pants. He spoke calmly, sounding like a stoner.

Walking next to him was a man wearing black head-to-toe spandex, with white decals. He wore flattened Pokeballs around his wrist. His words and actions made it look as though he had a split-personality disorder. He switched back and forth between a low, regal voice and a hippy one.

A blonde teen cowered in the bushes near them. He had large purple eyes, wore a white collared shirt, jeans, and had a silver belt around his belly. As the two talked, he found himself more and more finding the resolve to fight. 

\-------------


	3. Chapter 3

“Damn it, this guy’s quick!” Todoroki said, sprinting through the trees.

“If only Iida were here,” Uraraka said. Compress, as the man in spandex had called him, flitted from tree to tree.

“These ingenues aren’t as big a deal as I expected.” The man spoke, more to himself than any other.

“C’mon,” Todoroki said.

“But he’s pulling farther ahead with every second,” Tsuyu stated, hopping along like a frog. 

“I’ll… I’ll make you guys float! Then Tsu can throw you with her tongue as far as she can. Shoji, you can hold Tokoyami and Todoroki. When the timing looks right, I’ll release you!” Uraraka said. 

“I see. Human bullets,” Shoji said.

They slowed to a stop, and Shoji set the ginger boy on the ground. Tsuyu wrapped her tongue around the three boys, then Uraraka used her quirk.

“Make sure you’ve got a good grip on them,” Tsuyu said, then tossed the trio as hard as she could. They barreled towards Compress, screaming, and Uraraka swore she could see him open his eyes in shock.

\-------------

The ‘suck’ chic walked into a clearing. She was quickly followed by the man in spandex and the one with scars. They held a small conversation, until they were interrupted by a loud noise. The vampiric school-girl looked up to see Compress falling to the ground, with Tokoyami, Todoroki, and Shoji holding onto his back.

“Whoa, whoa, what’s this?” said the hippy voice. “Hey, wait, I know these kids.” He pointed a finger. “Who are they?” asked the regal one. 

\-------------

“Give Izuku and Bakugou back to us!” Todoroki yelled. The sailor girl and disorder dude looked at the three boys. 

“Out of the way, Compress,” the scarred man said, raising his hand towards the new arrivals.

“Got it,” Compress grunted, his voice muffled by both mask and ground. He glowed blue, then shrunk. The scarred man’s hand lit up, then a wave of blue fire shot out of it. 

“That’s cold!” the hippy voice called. It zoomed to the trio, who jumped out of the way of the blast. However, they didn’t make it out fully.

“My arms are burning!” Shoji yelled. Tokoyami let out a cry. 

“Tokoyami! Shoji!” Todroki shouted, letting his fire-side take the blast. He let out a grunt, then looked up to see the man in spandex jumping towards him.

“You’re on Shigaraki’s kill list!” the regal voice said. “No, he wasn’t!” the hippy whined. He pulled a small blade-like ruler out of the Pokeball on his wrist, but a wave of ice from Todoroki’s foot pushed him back. “So hot!” the hippy screeched.

\-------------

A small tube, similar to the one that had been stabbed into Uraraka, shot out towards Tokoyami. “Hi, Fumikage! My name’s Toga!” the sailor girl said as she sprinted towards Tokoyami. As he narrowly dodged the needle, Toga jumped on him. He fell to the ground. “You would look so much cuter if you just bled a little more. I can help!” She raised a knife, about to slice at the bird, when Shoji burst in.

“Tokoyami!” he screamed, knocking Toga off his chest. She flipped over and landed neatly on the ground.

“To be honest, neither of you are really my type,” Toga growled, her eyes going dead, “but I’ll cut you anyway.”

“She’s crazy,” Shoji muttered, putting a hand out to separate Tokoyami from the yandere.

\------------

“Haha! This is easy!” the regal voice boasted as he dodged Todoroki’s ice left and right. “Give me all you got!” He pulled the blade-ruler out again, stretching it out to about a foot. “Hey, man, cut me some slack!” the hippy cried.

Todoroki growled. “What the hell is with this guy?”

\-------------

In the small pit created by the scarred man’s fire, another one of the small marbles that had landed on the floor glowed. It grew, then formed into Compress. “Ugh! I can’t believe you wrecked my exit. Unrehearsed amateurs,” he said, climbing out of the pit.

“You got Bakugou and Midoriya?” the scarred man asked, walking over to meet Compress.

“Of course,” the magician said, digging into his pocket. “Huh?”

“Todoroki. Tokoyami. We’re done,” Shoji called. The two looked at the masked boy. “He gave away his best trick. I’m not sure what your quirk is,” he looked at Compress, “but it had to do with those little marbles, right?” He stood. “The ones you’d stashed in your pocket.” He held up two of the small blue objects. “So I’m guessing these are Midoriya and Bakugou.”

“You rescued them!” Tokoyami said. 

“Ha, ha, ha!” Compress laughed. “Well, color me impressed. Just as I’d expect from someone with so many hands. How splendid.”

Todoroki shot up an ice wall, and the three ran. “Right. Nice job, Shoji!” 

“Moron,” the scarred man said, raising up another hand.

“No, wait,” Compress commanded. As the three ran towards the woods, a dark shape appeared. 

“A Nomu!” Tokoyami gasped. The shape was a huge, shirtless green-skinned man, wearing a purple helmet and bit. Its brains were exposed. 

“Quick, this way!” Todoroki said, steering the party to the left. Suddenly, a huge purple shape appeared in front of them. It had two glowing yellow dots at the top. 

“Not this guy,” Shoji said. 

“He was at the USJ,” Todoroki realized.

“The warp villain!” Tokoyami finished.

“It’s been five minutes since the signal,” the purple man said. “Let’s go, Dabi,” A purple portal appeared in front of each villain. Toga gave a wave as she stepped into one. The man in spandex straight up dove into the ingress. Compress moved to head into the portal. The scarred villain, Dabi, stopped him.

“Hold on. We’re not leavin’ without the kid,” he said.

“Don’t worry,” Compress assured him. “They were so proud of themselves for rooting through my pockets that I thought I’d let them gloat.” The trio gasped. “But allow me to explain a basic tenant of magic.” He turned towards them. “If I’m flaunting something shiny,” he moved to touch his mask, “it’s because there’s something else I don’t want you to see.” He removed the mask, revealing a head sock with holes for his eyes and mouth. He stuck out his tongue. And on it, two more marbles were hidden.

“He’s got them!” Tokoyami and Todoroki said in synch. Compress snapped his fingers, and the marbles in Shoji’s hand turned into shards of ice. 

“Is that my ice?” Todoroki asked.

“That’s right,” Compress said. His brown eyes partially closed. “During the freezing attack, I prepared dummies and slipped them into my right pocket.”

“Damn it!” Todoroki shouted. He ran towards the man, his thoughts racing. 'His quirk lets him compress and hold things!' The other two followed. Compress replaced his mask.

“A little bit of misdirection.” He walked backwards into the portal. “Forgive me. I do so adore a twist ending.”

“You can’t do this!” Todoroki screamed.

“One last bow,” Compress said, tilting his head. “And then the curtain fal-”

A sparkling blue beam of light shot out of nowhere. It hit the man’s face, obliterating the mask. All five looked over at the source, which happened to be the purple-eyed blonde, cowering in the bushes.

“Aoyama?” Todoroki said, not sure if he was seeing right.

Compress’s mouth fell open, and the marbles flew out. Shoji dashed forward in an attempt to catch them. Todoroki and Tokoyami did as well. Tokoyami tripped, falling back, but the peppermint and masked boy both hand an outstretched hand. It looked like they were going to catch the marbles, but-

“Well, isn’t that a tragedy,” Dabi said, his scarred palms wrapping around both blue orbs. “Poor little Shoto Todoroki.” The peppermint flew past the man, grunting as he hit the floor. “Confirm it now. Release them.”

“That laser ruined my finale.” He stepped back into the portal, leaving only his left hand. He snapped, and both of the blue marbles turned back into people. Bakugou and Midoriya appeared, and Dabit grabbed their necks. He smirked and spoke.

“Checkmate. Heh.”

“Izuku, no!” Todoroki yelled. Midoriya looked at him with an extremely bewildered expression.


	4. Chapter 4

Izuku felt a touch on his back. 'What just… happened?' he asked himself, for he was in a completely different part of the forest. His ears were ringing. He was standing.

He saw Todoroki, Tokoyami, and Shoji looking at him with terrified expressions. He tried to go towards them but felt someone holding his neck. His classmates shouted, and Todoroki was… crying? 

“Izuku!” the peppermint boy yelled. “Let go of him!” The other two shouted out, screaming about Bakugou and Midoriya. 'B-Bakugou? Is he okay?!' Midoriya thought.

He heard some of the villains behind him. He tried to turn his head.

“Don’t move,” said the apathetic voice of the villain he assumed to be in charge. His quirk was similar to Todoroki’s fire, except that it was blue. What was his name? Davey? Dari? Dani?

“Listen to Dabi, stupid Deku,” Bakugou snarled. 'Dabi. That was his name. Wait-Kacchan?! I don’t see him with the others, and that means they… got him? They must have noticed his violent tendencies at the festival. If I try to escape, they’ll hurt him. He must realize this, and be fearing for his safety,' Izuku realized.

What his analytical brain didn’t take into account was that Bakugou was scared for Izuku. Dabi had one of his around Izuku’s neck, after all. The fire user could kill him in an instant.

Of course, that didn’t stop Izuku. Nope. Not a chance.

He pulled up his foot and whapped Dabi’s groin. Dabi gave out an “oomph!” and let go of Midoriya’s neck. He pulled away, then screamed “come on!” to Katsuki. The two boys ran for the safety of the group of teens. 

“God damn it! Kurogiri-argh, fuck!” Dabi screeched, obviously in pain. Midoriya turned and looked at the man. He was clutching his groin, muttering curses, distracting Izuku from what was ahead. 

He heard a strange vacuum-like sound. He looked in front to see one of the warp-man’s portals open up. He then heard a cry from Katsuki, as one of the villains ran up from behind. 

Izuku tried to stop himself, to try to turn to help Kacchan, but it was too late. He ran straight through the portal. 

\-----------

Midoriya’s face was hit by a wave of cold air. He looked around to see the night sky. He looked down at his feet, and realized that he was hundreds of feet up in the air. And he was falling. His arms flailed miserably at his sides as his dove headfirst towards the ground. He looked up to see that the purple portal that had spat him out was quickly disappearing. Faster, faster, then gone. 

He looked back down at the Earth. It was closer now. 'So this is how I die, huh?' He was hit by a flashback of the UA entrance exam. 'Going out how I started. There’s no Uraraka to save me, and there’s no way I’ll be able to save myself with my body like this. I’m done for.'

Farther and farther. He passed the tops of buildings. He was in a city. The street was empty. 'At least no one will see me die.'

“Holy shit!” a male voice cried out. Izuku felt a small piece of rope attach itself to his back. The rope grew taut, and he felt himself hang from it. His descent stopped, his fall slowed, and he then bounced from the rope. He let out a shuddering cry. 

“Hello! Are you alright? Where are you from?” the voice asked. Izuku looked around and saw someone in a hero costume. It was red and blue, with a black spider web pattern and a small black spider on the chest. He wore a full face mask, with white spots where the eyes were. He was crouched on a light post, somehow balanced.

“How far have you fallen? Injured? What happened?” Izuku realized that the voice came from the man in the hero costume, and that the man was speaking English. 'No wonder it sounds so formal.'

“Thanks for catching me,” he croaked out. However, Midoriya didn’t think the man heard him. The man stood, and shot something out of his wrist. 'Is that… spider webbing? This guy has a really cool quirk!'

The string of web attached itself to something above Izuku, and the man pulled. He then flew upwards, dragged along by the line. The rope holding Izuku started moving. He heard the man grunt, then felt himself slowly lowering to the ground. 

“Jesus, you’re super light!” the hero called. Izuku saw the ground closer and closer, until it was only a few feet away. The rope stopped giving way, and the man jumped to the ground. Is he… a man? As the hero walked over to him, Izuku saw that while he was very fit, he couldn’t have been much older than himself. The voice was somewhat high, as well. 

'Maybe he’s a hero student on patrol. He spoke English as his first reaction. That means we must be in an English speaking area. He sounds American, which is impossible, I don’t think that the Kurogiri guy could teleport me that far, but I don’t recognize any of the buildings around here. That billboard is in English as well. Maybe? It is just on the other side of the Pacific, and maybe the hero schools work differently over here,' Midoriya thought.

The boy cocked his head and stared at Izuku. Midoriya realized that he was muttering. He closed his mouth and watched the boy. He walked up and pulled at the rope on Izuku's back. It popped off, and Izuku fell into the boy’s arms.

“Man, what happened? Covered in bruises! Is your arms broken?” the costumed boy asked. Izuku shuddered as a wave of pain flew over his body.

“Holy fuck…” The boy looked around, then pulled Izuku onto his back, piggyback style. He put a hand up to his ear, then talked to someone. Izuku felt himself slipping into unconsciousness. 

“Hey, you. Hey! What is your name?” the boy asked. Midoriya tried to answer, but felt himself lose control of his mouth. His eyes fluttered, then shut. The last thing he heard was the boy cursing and apologizing.


	5. Chapter 5

An older teen hopped off the elevator. He had swoopy brown hair and brown eyes. His cheeks, as thin as he was, were very puffed out, like he was holding something in his mouth. He wore a blue plaid button-up under a dark blue sweatshirt, and khakis. He had on a black and blue backpack, and small silver bracelets.

This boy was named Peter Parker, a 15-year-old junior. He glanced at his phone for the time, then walked into the small medical center. It only had a few rooms, and most of them were for recovery. The group who owned it got into a lot of trouble. 

He opened up the messages app on his phone and made sure he had the right number. He walked up to one of the rooms and knocked. 

"Come on in," a voice softly called from inside. Peter pushes open the door and stepped into the bright room. It had multiple chairs, a desk, and a small hospital bed in one corner.

A small, green-haired boy lay unconscious on the bed. His face was dotted with freckles and bandages. His arms were wrapped and his forehead had a few strips as well. His body was covered in bruises, and he had a black eye. It was unsettling, to say the least. He couldn't be older than 14, yet the injuries he had sustained were far beyond what even an adult usually deals with. He wore a hospital gown, but his toned body stuck out.

Parker turned to face the other man in the room. The older man was Bruce Banner, a scientist and the designated doctor for the group that owned the hospital. He had black hair tinged with gray, and dark eyes. He had very full lips and a stubbly chin. He wore a doctor's coat over a purple button-up and dark gray jeans. He was sitting on a chair in front of a computer, hunched over.

"Has he woken up yet?" 

"Well, yeah, but he's been delirious with fever. It's going down, so he should be alright soon, but I make no promises. Those injuries are pretty serious," the man said.

"Could you figure out how he got them?"

"It's really weird. He looks like he fell from a great height, got into a really bad fight, and went over his limiters."

"Limiters?"

"The body has built-in limiters to keep someone from overexerting themselves, but in times of crisis, they can surpass those limits and use 100% of their energy. He went past them. And it looks like he's gone past them in the past, as well. His body has tons of scars and damage from using too much force."

"Well... that's great."

"Yeeaaaahh..." Banner stood up from his stool. "God, I'm tired. He's been having seizures, and whenever he wakes up he tries to run out the window, screaming in apparently perfect, but super informal, Japanese. I got Natasha on FaceTime, but she said that what he was saying didn't make any sense. He was yelling about a purple horn, not wanting a banana, and something to do with sleeves."

"That's pretty weird." Peter walked over and plopped on the couch. Bruce stretched, and sighed.

"You alright?" Peter asked.

"Yeah. I'm worried about when he actually wakes up though. I hope he knows English."

"That would be pretty scary." Peter pulled his backpack off. "Waking up in a hospital, surrounded by people you don't know, speaking a language you don't know, after being in a situation that led to being injured like that." He rummaged around the bag, then pulled out a water bottle and some headache pills. 

"Yep. If he doesn't know English, I'll get Nat on the phone again," Bruce said, while Peter choked the tablets down.

"Nani... doko..." a small voice croaked. Peter looked away from Bruce to see the topic of their discussion trying to sit up.

"Oh, hey! You're up! Um, are you okay?" Peter said, jumping up. Bruce did the same, walking over to the bed. The boy had a spaced-out look, muttering and rapidly blinking. "Do... uh... you know English?"

"...um, y-ye...s?" he said, grimacing. "To question two. My arms..."

"Um, what's your name?"

"Midoriya Izuku," the greenette said. He tried to sit up again, but failed.

"It's nice to meet you, Midoriya," Bruce said. Midoriya's head flipped to face him.

"How... what happened? I was... falling... and-and Kacchan...," he trailed off.

"I caught you, though that was pure luck, dude. How did you... where did you even come from? There wasn't a plane or anything around!" Peter exclaimed.

"I was running... from the scarred man, and I had Kacchan, and then he grabbed him, and then I ran into a portal, and then I was in the sky."

"Scarred... man? Portal? You lost me." 

"I- wait. He- oh god. He was trying to kill me. Did- did they find about one-" Midoriya clamped his jaw together. 

"Huh?" Peter said, raising an eyebrow.

"I- thanks for saving me. I was gonna die."

"No problem! That's what heroes do!"

"Hero? You're a hero?! But you can't be out of high school! Even I can't go about using his- my quirk, and I go to UA!"

"Wah... quirk?"

"Oh, is that not what it's called in English?"

"A quirk is something weird about a person."

"I mean like a superpower, or ability," he said.

"What- you have powers?!" Peter exclaimed. "You can't just go around announcing that!"

"What? Why not?! 80% of the population has them."

"Barely .01% has them! And most people treat people with superpowers like they're trash!"

Peter watched as Midoriya's eyes widened. He started muttering. Bits and pieces floated to Peter's ears, with something about 'One For All' and 'All For One', and someone named 'Cureogeare'? Peter looked up at Bruce with a questioning look. They had a silent conversation with their eyes.

Is he still a little loopy?

I think so.

"Um, Midoriya?" Bruce said. The greenette jumped a little, coming back into focus. 

"Yes?" he said.

"Can you remember everything that occurred the night all of this," Bruce said, gesturing to the wrapped arms, "happened?"

"Yes."

"Clearly?"

"Mostly? I mean, it was a little bit of a blur, but I remember the chain of the events."

"Okay. What's your mom's name?"

"Inko?"

"Your dad's?"

"Hizashi."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"I have a boyfriend." Bruce and Peter both adopted a look of astonishment. 

"What's his name?"

"Shoch- Todoroki Shoto." Bruce locked eyes with Peter, and nodded his head towards the computer. The unspoken order was to go see if these people are real. I'm trying to see just how 'out of it' he is. Or at least, that's what Peter thought. He stood, walked over to the computer, and started punching in the login information.

"How about someone from when you were little? Still friends with any of them?"

"Um, I still know Kacchan, but I don't think he considers me a friend," Midoriya said, wincing.

"Kahtchaun?"

"Bakugou Katsuki." Peter clicked and typed, and looked up the name. He flipped through some records, then looked back at Bruce. He shook his head.

"Mmmm. So, uh, Midoriya, how do you spell your name?" 

"In English, I think, it would be M-e- no, wait, i, d-o-r-i-y-a I-z-u-k-u " Peter typed the letters, and again checked the database.

"Nadda," he murmured.

"Huh?" Midoriya asked.

"Don't worry about Peter," Bruce said.

"That's his name?" Midoriya questioned, cocking his head.

"Oh, man! We haven't introduced ourselves yet! My name is Bruce Banner, and that's Peter Parker."

"It's nice to meet you, Bruce. It's nice to meet you, Peter."

"It's nice to meet you too. Are you sure you can remember what happened that night?"

"Yes?"

"Well, this isn't going anywhere." Bruce pulled out his phone and snapped a quick photo of Midoriya. He looked at the picture, noticing that somehow, he had managed to look extremely panicked and terrified without changing in the real world. He opened the messages app, and sent the photo away, along with some information and a request. He tucked it back into his pocket.

"Okay, then, Midoriya. You said you have an ability. What is it?"

"Oh! It's, uh, um, a strength enhancement quirk."

"Cool!" Peter exclaimed.

"Oh, thanks! But it's not that cool, almost every time I use it, I destroy my body."

"Is that what happened?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah."

"Oof, again," Peter said. Bruce shot him an annoyed look. He felt his phone ding. He pulled it out, and saw a response. 

"Well, that's not good."

"What is?" Peter asked. Bruce handed him the phone.

"Oh- Oh no."

"What?" Midoriya questioned. Peter held the phone in front of his face. "That's not- how?!"

"Yeah. So, Peter looked up your name and found nothing. I asked around. Shield has records on everyone, especially those with powers. Your face doesn't belong to anyone, your fingerprint, your name. Midoriya. You don't exist."

———————

“What?”


	6. Chapter 6

“He seems fine to me,” the brown-haired man said. He was in his early 30s, with a dark wavy poof, expensive-looking glasses, and a small blue glowy thing in the middle of his chest, hidden by the black turtleneck he wore.

“I know, Tony, but there’s no records of him anywhere!” Bruce said exasperatedly. “Not even JARVIS could find him! It’s like he just spontaneously started existing!”

“Maybe he did!” Tony said, shrugging his shoulders. 

“You know -hshshshs- that doesn’t make any sense!

“I mean, think about it! He’s spewing off facts that aren’t true, that he wholeheartedly believes. He’s talking about people that don’t exist, but he obviously knows and has connections to them. JARVIS can’t find him, which means no one has ever taken a photo of him, which is highly unlikely. Of Shield can’t find him, he doesn’t exist, but he’s standing right in front of us, so yeah.”

“Goddamn it, Tony.” Bruce walked back into the room, only to see Peter and Midoriya quiet and pale. 

“Uh, what’s up?” he asked.

“So, erm, I was talking to Midoriya about what life is like at home for him, and I think we figured out why he’s not right?” Peter said, chuckling nervously.

“Yeah, um, I-I think I’m from the f-future?” Midoriya said. Bruce’s eyes went wide, and he heard a gasp from behind him. He turned to see Tony with a gleeful expression on his face. 

“Called it,” he murmured.

“What makes you say that?” Bruce asked, walking over to grab a chair. 

“Peter was talking about everything he knew about Japan, and it sounded off, and-and I asked him to look it up, and I was looking at it, and it looked off, so I asked him the date, and not only is it August, but it’s 2018, and the last time I checked it was November 9th, 2234, so, um, yeah?”

“Oh. That’s… news,” Bruce said.

“Haha! So he did just spontaneously start existing!” Tony exclaimed.

———————-

Bruce and a newcomer plopped themselves on the couch in the room. Peter and Midoriya chatted, as 15-year-olds tend to do, while the adults talked about serious matters.

“He’s not lying,” Natasha Romanoff said. She had a dyed red bob, a pale face, serious features, and a preference for black. 

“So this is real, huh? We’ve got time travel on our hands now. We have to build a time machine. We have to-” Bruce was cut off.

“Calm down! It’s time travel, but not.”

“Explain, because I am getting seriously overworked.”

“He doesn’t know about the Avengers, and he said that there’s never been an alien invasion, then looked at me like I was crazy. I’m pretty sure that we would be on the Internet somehow, and he looked it up, and nothing. I looked up other things, and there were several inconsistencies with our timeline and his.”

“Which means…?”

“I’m thinking parallel universe that just happens to be in the future? I’m not the scientist here, but he’s either a ridiculously good liar was willing to injure himself beyond possible repair to infiltrate the Avengers, or he’s just a teen that was using his own ‘quirk’ to protect a little kid, then accidentally walked into someone’s ‘quirk’ portal and ended up here.”

“Neither of those sound likely.”

“I know, I know. Do you want to come up with a theory that you haven’t disproved, or do you want Fury to bring in a lie detector and have to deal with him?”

“He’s gonna find out either way…”

“You don’t trust me?”

“Of course I do! I’m just saying that maybe his brain is being funky?”

“We looked it up on his phone, Bruce. There are some things you can’t ‘make up’, like the death of people, ending of movie series, released government secrets, or ‘quirks’.”

“It’s just… really hard to wrap my head around this.”

“I understand. Peter was all for it, we were coming up with that theory together.”

“Did you tell Midoriya about it?”

“Yeah, he was the one who proposed it. He also said he was really surprised when we all were speaking American English, because that would mean that the guy who got him here would have a ridiculously overpowered quirk.”

“Ah. Alrighty, then. I’ll talk to Tony about it.” Bruce stretched, then stood. The teens’ heads swiveled to look at the man, pausing their conversation.


	7. Chapter 7

“So, uh, Midoriya, how would you like to get out of this stuffy room and explore a bit?” he offered.

“I-I’d like to do that,” the green haired boy said. Bruce walked over to the side of the room, where a folded wheelchair was laid against the wall. He unfolded it, and wheeled it to the side of the bed. He explained to Peter what to do, who then scooped up the smaller teen, bridal style, and plopped him in the chair.

“You sure this is alright? I mean, he looked just about ready to die yesterday,” Natasha asked, coming up behind Bruce as he watched the two boys.

“It’s his arms that’s the problem, he’s fine everywhere else save for bruises and scratches. He could walk on his own, I just don’t want to risk him falling over,” Bruce assured her.

“Ready!” Peter happily exclaimed, his hands on the chair’s handles. Midoriya looked extremely excited to explore, even in his limited state. 

“Let’s go. We gotta head up to Tony’s workshop, then maybe introduce Midoriya here to Steve, cause even though he might be from a different ‘dimension’, there’s still a time change,” Bruce said. Natasha took the lead, holding doors for Midoriya and Peter, and Bruce took up the caboose.

———————

“We have to get him back!” Todoroki yelled. Kirishima Ejiro, a boy with spiky red hair, red eyes, pale skin, and the only person Bakugou recognized as an equal, was right beside him as the two hassled All Might, a huge man with golden hair and blue eyes.

“Young Todoroki, I understand your frustration, but-”

“No buts! Our friends were taken by the League of Villains! Who knows what’s happening to them?!” Kirishima said incredulously.

“We’re doing our best! We’re just as worried about young Midoriya and Bakugou as you are!” All Might said.

“Momo had Awase put a tracker on the big villain! That can help find them!” Kirishima shouted. 

“We know! I- I- there’s a raid planned on the locations where we’ve tracked a member of the League and young Yaoyorozu’s tracker. We’re not sitting still while there are lives are at stake. There are several pro heroes involved as well as the police. We’re going to get them back,” All Might revealed.

“They… are?” Todoroki asked.

“We can help!” Kirishima declared. 

“No, you can’t. This is a delicate operation that we wouldn’t want even 3rd years helping with. You may be hero students, but you are not yet pros.”

“There has to be something! I- we can’t just sit around wily-nily while Izuku and Bakugou are in trouble!” Todoroki shouted.

“You need to learn that there are some things you aren’t suited for! Your participation would only make it more difficult to rescue your friends.”

Todoroki moved to say something else, but Kirishima grabbed his arm. The horned boy pulled the frazzled teen away from All Might, and dragged him out of the classroom and into the hallway. 

“We’re not sitting out,” Kirishima said.

“No, we’re not,” Todoroki agreed.

———-

“Tony, we’re here with a challenge!” Bruce called to the elevator. Apparently there was an AI named Friday that helped the team and controlled most of the building we were in. 

“Tony says that ‘goddamn it, I’m in the middle of a challenge right now from Clint! If it’s not important, screw off!’ Tony is on the rooftop with Clint,” a pleasant female voice said, coming from the ceiling. Midoriya stared blankly as the elevator doors opened. 

“Let’s go,” Peter said, pushing the wheelchair into the small cabin. Midoriya looked around at the sleek design of the elevator, with a touchscreen button presser thing, and the teal light strips everywhere. 

“This is really cool,” Midoriya said.

“Yeah, I’m still not used to it,” Peter admitted.

“Um, I have some questions about what this place is?” Midoriya began. Bruce and Natasha looked at him.

“Shoot,” Peter said.

“So, this isn’t a hospital, right?”

“It’s not, but there is a hospital ‘wing’,” Bruce answered.

“And this elevator kinda looks like one you’d see in an apartment complex, so do people live here?”

“Yeah, sometimes. Me and Bruce both have rooms, and Peter sometimes stays in a guest suite,” Natasha said.

“What exactly is this place?”

“You said that where you come from, there’s pro heroes, and that they have agencies. This is kinda like a hero agency,” Peter explained.

“But didn’t you say there were no quirks? How are there pro heroes?”

“Some people have superpowers, and some became heroes without superpowers, just skills.”

“Oh! That’s- without powers?”

“Yep.”

“I’ve always been told that I- people without quirks couldn’t be heroes. Even All Might said that.”

“All Might?”

“The number one hero.”

“Wow. He sounds like a dick,” Bruce interjected.

“He is not! He was just looking out for my- quirkless people’s safety! If you don’t have a quirk, you can’t protect yourself against someone with one. I nearly died in an attack before I got my quirk!” Midoriya defended.

“Well, it may not be that way in your world, but it is here. Almost no one has any powers, but there’s plenty of heroes,” Natasha said.

“O...k,” Midoriya said, trailing off. 

The elevator slowed, then stopped. The doors opened with a ping.

“Now arriving at the rooftop,” Friday politely said.

“Well, let’s go see Mr. Stark,” Peter sighed. He wheeled the greenette out of the elevator, and Midoriya got a good look at where he was.

They were on the top floor of the tallest skyscraper of the surrounding area.

"Oh, wow! This is taller than the Might Tower!" Midoriya exclaimed, his head turning to look everywhere.

"That All Might guy again?" Bruce asked, as they walked over to where Tony and a different man, with cropped blonde hair, rough-looking stubble, and a harsh tan, wearing a dark purple hoodie and jeans. He had on a quiver full of arrows, and a very expensive looking bow. Behind him was a target, peppered with shafts and what looked like scorch marks, similar to Kacchan's.

"Yes," Midoriya said. The party came to a stop in front of the two. Natasha walked over to where the new guy stood, and the two performed a rather intricate handshake.

"What's Clint asking from you today?" Natasha said to Tony.

"He wants bomb arrows that are sharp enough to penetrate metal, but you can't have both! To go through that you've got to have weight, and sure the bomb's heavy, but it has to be big, and you can't make it thin without not being light and with a small explosion. And even if I could manage to get it in there thin and heavy enough, the usual stuff I put in the arrows won't have any room," Tony ranted.

"You create A.I. that can, and has tried, to take over the world. Why's this so difficult?" Clint, apparently, said. His blue-grey eyes looked up to where Peter and Midoriya were stopped. "Hullo, who's this?"

"Uh, I'm Midoriya Izuku," the greenette introduced.

"Clint Barton."


End file.
